The Legend of Zelda: Revelation of Hyrule
by EazyV
Summary: During the last days of Hyrule, the long forgotten ancient world of the past awakens as the Final Cataclysm's Eve draws near...
1. Introduction

Here it is, finally my first fan fic. It took a lot to get this finish. After failing at writing another story twice, both times due to my computer crashing, I had decided to start with a new story since I was bored at continually rewriting the same story over and over. And I think the finished writing is pretty okay so I hope to get feedback from everyone else to see what you guys think of it. To give me more freedom in telling the story, I decided to set it many many years after all the stories from the Zelda games. This was so I could write the story how I wanted and make Hyrule however I wanted to make it fit with what I wanted to tell. Though the fan fic that was never completed is something that I will never finish, I did fit in a way into this story, making the one below a sort of sequel…or the fan fic that never got finished a prequel. Basically I did this because I liked the villain I had made from the other fan fic so much I decided to bring him back so the fan fic that never got finished is a sort of back story and my way of explaining other things in the Legend of Zelda world. Even though the story is about finished, I'll still be posting it by the few chapters as to make corrections and fine tune the wording as much as I can. I hope you guys enjoy and send me feedback!


	2. Prologue

In the land of Hyrule,

the land of green forests and mystery,

there lies a secret. A

secret that has been kept for so

long that none remain who remember. A secret

that tells of an ancient civilization. This

civilization is one so old that its very existence goes against

Hyrule's history books about the beginning

of time itself.

Now, a learned scholar is at the end

of a lifetime search

for this ancient secret. For along with this secret

there are ancient writings of a relic.  
A relic, which will be the defining

proof against all those

who don't

believe that Hyrule was once a very

much different world than it is now. A world

almost impossible to imagine.

Now, as the great scholar comes closer to his final

conclusion of his life's work

and make the greatest discovery of all time,

the dark clouds of fate begin to cover

Hyrule in darkness. And as

Cataclysm's Eve draws nearer, an ancient evil stirs

as the Old World once again begins to awake.

An awaking that will call forth

the return of Ganon.

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Revelation of Hyrule**

**Part I**

"…_And after all legends have come to an end, the final fate of the Hero and the King of Evil shall be decided in the very center of the fiery earth. Until then, it is at_

_this very center where the King of Evil's soul awaits his time."_

- The Lost Prophecy


	3. Chapter 1

\Chapter 1 – Hyrule Trembles In The Night

In the last days of Hyrule, there lived a boy and his father. Well, actually "boy" might not be the right term at all to describe him since he was nineteen years of age and was at the verge of becoming a young man. He had dark brown hair and always wore a tunic that was also brown. He lived with his father in a small house located within the Green Fields of West Hyrule.

But before the story goes on, it would be best to explain the business of West Hyrule and all that. In those days, the kingdom of Hyrule was vaster than it had ever been. So vast that it was impossible for the King to directly rule it. In a way, Hyrule was separated in three smaller countries: West Hyrule (the land of green hills and farmers), King Country (the smallest of the three yet the one with the capital city and the land of the King), and East Hyrule (a land which strove to be like King Country). The people of these lands acted as if they weren't brothers and were separated. The people of East Hyrule, who never let go of the fact that they were once an old conquered land, always looked at the people of King Country with jealousy and bitterness. The people of West Hyrule on the other hand were content to keep to themselves and their quiet ways.

Another thing that should be cleared up is that it wouldn't be all together true to say that Link lived with his father. His father, the great scholar Laylon, was in fact never home. He had spent his entire life traveling all over Hyrule's three lands. It had all began a long time ago when Laylon was just a digger for another scholar. One day he discovered an old piece of stone with strange writings on it. This was of course an amazing finding because according to Hylian history, no such other language has ever been spoken except the current. The scholar pushed it away, saying it was probably the work of ancient savages, but Laylon realized in his heart that the people who had written these words were of a civilized race. He knew this could tear up the very foundations of Hyrule's past.

From that day on he began expeditions of his own, searching all the forests, canyons, caves in Hyrule. Little by little he began finding more evidence and small relics of Hyrule's ancient past. He wrote the words he found in a small book he carried and studied hard his findings. Eventually, he come to know this ancient language and realized many of this relics actually gave clues to something else. From then on it was like following a map as each relic he found led him all over Hyrule. This relics spoke of an ancient tablet which itself was the final map of something far greater. Laylon was convinced (for each of the other relics he had found were made very small stones or rock, obviously broken off of statues or other tablets) that if he found this tablet, it would be the final proof to change Hyrule's history and launch a kingdom wide expedition with many other scholars trying to uncover the truth.

Laylon was also so deep in his devotion to his work that he never really let Link get in on it. For that reason Link wasn't all that interested in Hyrule's history. Like many young people who grew up in quiet surroundings, Link dreamed of adventure. He dreamed of wars. He dreamed of being a hero. It may have been naïve but he was young. His lifelong goal was to leave West Hyrule and go to King Country and on to the Royal City. There he would join the Hylian army and hopefully be one of the best ever to become one of the famed Hylian Knights. He had looked forward to that all his life. Link even had made himself a wooden sword and taught himself how to sword fight. He wasn't by any means a master swordsman, but he was better than he believed.

It was for this very reason that on this clear, quiet night, Link rode to northern West Hyrule to bid farewell to his father and then on towards the east. East to King's Country for he was finally of age. He was kind of sad though. He did love his father, but he had always felt a bit angry at the fact that Laylon wasn't always there. It wasn't that Laylon was a bad father. That wasn't the truth at all. He had provided for Link all his life and taught him how to be a good man. But they never talked that much. And now that Link was leaving….he regretted that.

He sighed and as if knowing something wasn't right, his horse neighed.

"It's okay Eponal," Link said calmly as he patted his horse.

The land they traveled through was peaceful. Miles of green fields and green hills could be seen in all directions. His father's expedition was about one night's travel away.

To make himself feel better, Link did what he always did when he felt down: he looked toward the sky. That night the sky was clear and stars were scattered everywhere. It was a beautiful site. Though Link never cared much about history, he had always excelled in astrology when he used to go to school. He loved the Hylian constellations and knew most of them by heart. Most of all he loved the old tales that went with them. One of his favorites was the "Bird-Man" constellation. The story behind that was that once there was an old race of bird-men that lived among men. One day, they decided to leave Hyrule and flew away into the heavens. But one stayed and lives in the sky now, watching Hyrule from high above. Another of Link's favorites was the "River Monster". The story for that star constellation was that a long time ago, sea monsters used to swim in Hyrule's many rivers and blow fire at little children who went too close to the current. Of course, Link knew the story was created to keep kids from drowning, but he enjoyed it anyways.

Probably his favorite constellation was the one that no one else (as far as he knew) knew about. It wasn't in any of the astrology books nor did anyone ever point it out. As far as Link knew, he discovered it and it was his secret. This was the one Link was looking at right now. He called it the "Three Triangles". For the constellation was made up of three stacked triangles forming one big one. It was his favorite not only because he discovered it, but also because….it gave him a strange feeling. A mysterious one.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, breaking the silence came the most thunderous sound and the ground began to shake violently.

"I say!" Link shouted. Eponal neighed in horror. He jumped on his back legs and tossed Link hard onto the ground. Link tried to get up but the earth was shaking so powerfully that it was impossible to do so. Then as suddenly as it had began, the shaking stopped. All was peaceful except for the thundering sound that seemed to be fading into the east.

Link scrambled to his feet to calm Eponal down. He held him by his reins and whispered calmly into his horse's ear. Then with a worried expression, he looked toward the north. "I do not know why I feel this, but my soul tells me that this tremble had something to do with Father. We make haste, Eponal. Something is conspiring that I do not know of."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Of Runaway Lovers & Link Travels in the Mine Tunnels

"Horoko! Horoko! You need to stop!"

"We have to hurry, Lilana. C'mon, keep pace!"

Lilana felt the hand that she was holding tug her to go faster and she angrily pulled away, stopping in her tracks. All she could see was the dark shapes of buildings all around her. The Royal City didn't look grand at all in the late hours of night.

Horoko stopped and grabbed her hand again. "Let's go!"

As they ran through the streets, heading toward the southern door, Lilana thought about the nice small building she had been in earlier. It had been the most nicest little inn. She had slept in a nice, little room with a nice comfortable bed made of straw. Now she was up in the middle of the night, running until she all out of breath.

She once again turned around and looked farther back to the only lit room in the entire city. It was a little light coming from the top tower of the King's castle. "I bet Princess Zelda is sleeping soundly tonight," she said sarcastically.

Horoko sighed to himself and then stopped. He turned around and laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's the only way Lilana."

He then kissed her softly on the cheek and she immediately felt a lot better. "I'm sorry, Horoko. I guess I'm just a little irritable when waking up."

"A little?"  
"Shut up!" she laughed.

Once that was done, they continued their journey through the city until at last they reached the giant door that led to the outside. The door was really a drawbridge and of course it was lifted up and closed, as it was nighttime. Horoko turned to his left and reached the end of the drawbridge and the beginning of the great wall that surrounded the city. He moved little more to his right, which then led into a small alley between the wall and some buildings. Presently they came to a small door hidden from seeing eyes.

It took out a little key and unlocked it.

"Where did you get that?" Lilana asked.

With a wink, Horoko replied, "Hey, it's me! Now watch your step."

They walked through a short tunnel as they traveled within the wall and soon came to another door. It was unlocked from the inside. Horoko opened it and Lilana immediately saw the Great River before her. They themselves were standing on a small ledge outside the wall and outside the city.

"Now we must walk along this ledge and reach the back of the city wall." This is of course because the Great River flowed from the north and then turned toward the west once it passed through the Royal City. In other words, the Great River was like a backwards "L" and the Royal City was right inside the backwards "L".

"Wait. What is that sound?"

Suddenly as if from nowhere, a horrific tremor with a thunderous roar hit the city with rage. Horoko immediately fell into the river and Lilana unable to stand, fell to her knees and held on to the doorknob of the door they had just come through.

Then the shaking stopped. Though outside the great wall, Lilana could hear noises of babies crying throughout the city. And though she could barely hear it, she could still hear the rumbling of the quake. It seemed to be heading to the northern mountain range.

She heard a splashing coming from the river. "A little help here?" Horoko called out.

Link breathed a breath of relief as he finally reached the top of the hill overlooking his father's expedition site. It was about midday and he had long left the Green Fields of West Hyrule and now was in the midst of dirt filled land. Down from the hill, hundreds of diggers were at work. Link saw diggers working in digging holes, coming out of holes, other workers studying pieces of rock inside one of the many tents scattered across the site, and more busy doings.

What caught his eye more than anything else was the pack of warhorses standing nearby the biggest tent. Link could tell at once by looking at the lead horse that its owner must have been a very important person. It was a huge, fierce looking, black horse. Link could only wonder who its owner was. The next thing that caught his eye were the obvious riders of the other horses. They were soldiers and each one had the look of a heartless killer. And they were guarding the site, making it a place wanderers should avoid.

"Hmmm," Link said to himself. "That armor they are wearing is not one I am familiar with. These soldiers are not of the Hylian army. I'd better get down there without being within their sight."

Leaving Eponal atop the hill, Link cautiously headed down the hill and headed down towards the site. There is really no point going into detail of how he got to where he went next because it isn't all that interesting. All that is needed to know is that he spent the rest of the day sneaking around the site looking for his father. After overhearing one of the workers' conversations, he found out that his father was underground in one of the many tunnels scattered across the site. He then proceeded to that hole which led to the tunnel and climbed down the ladder that led to it.

As he descended deeper underground, the air suddenly felt cold and damp. When Link reached the bottom of the hole, he realized the tunnel was more like a mine. Wooden linings held it up, similar to mines and lamps hung on each lining down the tunnel. Link slowly headed down the mine and soon came to another hole that led deeper underground. He climbed down the ladder that was there and headed down. The next mine at the second level was similar to the first and Link continued traveling this way until two levels lower. Then Link finally reached the deepest tunnel. Straight ahead of him, he saw a line of light near the ground.

Link thought that light was strange. What could it be?  
He quietly rushed toward the light and realized that he had come to a curtain blocking the end of the tunnel. The line of light was coming from the bottom. There were some voices coming from the other side.

Link knew at once that once of the voices was his father. The person he was talking to was a voice he did not know. He leaned closer to hear what they were saying.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Tablet Tells of the Relic**

Peeking from behind the curtain, Link looked at what was ahead of him and the end of the tunnel looked like this. It was a small space, with lanterns hanging on both sides of the walls and also hanging on against the back wall of the tunnel. In the middle of the area there was a wooden table. Laying on it was a candle and big tablet with the ancient language written on it. Reading the words aloud was Link's father, Laylon the Scholar.

What caught Link's eye more than anything was the other man with his father. No doubt he was owner of the big black warhorse Link had seen earlier. He was the biggest man Link had ever seen. He wore expensive clothes with some symbols on his shoulders and had dark, reddish brown hair with a pointy goatee of the same color. His skin was dark brown and he had the look of a fierce, proud warrior.

As he was reading, Laylon said, "This is the writings I was telling you about! The part that makes this finding so important!"

The man stood there quietly and said, "Then read it."

"These words serve as a warning," Laylon translated. "A warning to those seeking the treasure that causes treachery. The lives taken by it are many. If we could have burned it, it would have scorched us back. If we could have buried it, it would have opened up the earth to swallow us. So atop the ancient mountain of death it shall now forever stay hidden along with whom it is forever bound to. These words are not carved in stone for those to look for it. It is for a permanent reminder so this treasure of chaos shall never be forgotten. Other ages and generations have forgotten it and the chaos returned. If it is never forgotten then the lives of those lost won't be either. These are the words of the last Saints of the Sword in a final attempt to bring peace to the realm of Hyrule. Heed our warning. Do not forget."

Laylon looked up towards the other man. "So do you see…..Lord Dragmire?"

The tall man, whose name was obviously Dragmire, said to himself quietly, "At last."

Then Lord Dragmire looked up towards Laylon. "But what is this warning the tablet speaks of? This so called treachery?"

"It probably had something to do with their beliefs and their so-called 'gods'. The ancient artifact the tablet speaks of must have been a really important part of their religion."

"And the tablet speaks of the treasure being hidden in the mountains. That is where we shall start looking. We will shall head to the northern mountain range."

Laylon shook his head. "Lord Dragmire, you cannot be serious! The tablet itself is the ultimate finding. Each piece of artifact I have discovered over the years has step by step led me to this tablet. This is the proof I need to show that the history books are wrong! That there was a known civilization before Hyrulian recorded history!"

Dragmire laughed in a way that was meant to mock Laylon. "You are thinking small, Laylon. Are you so quick to give up on the hunt near its end? This tablet may speak saints and warnings, but that does not concern me. I do not care to prove anything. Especially to our idiot king. Nevertheless, your part in my search is over. I shall have my men take the tablet and we shall be on our leave."

"What? No!" Laylon angrily replied as he grabbed on to the tablet. "You may go, but I found this tablet! This is not your to take! My life's work dep----"

"YOUR LIFE'S WORK DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME!" Lord Dragmire shouted, towering over Laylon. "No one says no to me! You may have found the tablet, true. But who paid off the workers that helped you? You funded this whole expedition? Me! It is MY tablet!"

Laylon, obviously shocked out of his boots still tried not to lose himself. "You can't intimate me Dragmire. I don't care how rich and powerful you are!"

Calming down, Lord Dragmire gave Laylon a hard stare. Then he said coolly, "Then try and stop me, Laylon. You know, it is kind of pathetic actually. How at the end of a life's work of expeditions and digs, you suddenly went broke and had to crawl to me for financial support. I knew sooner or later that would happen, Laylon. And I knew that you would find what I need just for me."

"What? Did yo----you thief! It was you tha-----"

Lord Dragmire shook his head. "I did not say nor admit to anything. Now I take my leave."

Behind the curtain, Link was confused. Why didn't his father tell him about his money problems? His father also knew how much to spend on these expeditions. Link figured this Dragmire had been waiting for Laylon to come close to the end and somehow stole his father's savings, causing him to go broke. He wasn't going to get away with this.

At that moment Link cast the curtain aside just has Dragmire turned to leave. Link at once noticed this wasn't going to be a face-to-face confrontation. Lord Dragmire towered over him.

"Who are you?" Lord Dragmire asked angrily.

Shaking off Dragmire's intimidating presence, Link replied, "You're not taking the tablet."

"Link, what are doing here?"

Dragmire turned back towards Laylon. "You know who this is, Laylon?"

Laylon nodded. "He is my son."

"Then maybe you should have spent some time of your life actually teaching him to respect those higher then him."

Link smirked. "He did. That is why I respect him. It's the rats that get treated like rats, Dragmire."

Laylon couldn't help but feel proud of his son. Dragmire, on the other hand, had a look of unstoppable rage that lasted for exactly three seconds. Then suddenly he gave Link a cool smile.

"Like I told you're father, boy. Just try and stop me."

Just as Link took one step forward, everything blacked out.

The next thing he saw when he woke up was Laylon looking over him. His head was aching. "What happened father?"

Laylon shook his head. "Link, you must think before you act when you stand up against someone like Lord Dragmire. Yes he is a thief. But those who are that powerful must be taken down another way. We will find that way."

"No….what happened to my head?"

Laylon sighed. "One of his soldiers snuck up behind you."

"And the tablet?"

Laylon looked towards the table. It was gone.

Link struggled to his feet. "No."

"Link, you cannot bring force upon men like Lord Dragmire. Didn't you hear what I just told you?"

Link stood up angrily and pounded his fist onto the table. "What? You're going to let this man take you're life's work!"

"But Lin---"

Link threw the table on its side. He then turned to his father in a rage. "And now you're trying to preach to me! It's not like you ever did before! You loved that stupid tablet and all this old junk more than me! You didn't even know why I was coming here, did you? Huh?"

Laylon shook his head. "Link, pleas----"

"I came to say goodbye father. I was going to leave for the Royal City to join the army. You didn't even know that."

Link sighed sadly. "You didn't even know me."

Laylon put his arm on Link's shoulder. "Son, I'm sorry. You how it is. My life…"

Link shrugged him off and he turned to leave. "Yeah I know. Now I have to stop my plans because you lost control of your money and lost all that you've worked for. I have to clean it up. I have to clean up your mess."

With that said, Link took off at full speed down the tunnels and quickly climbed up back to the surface. He had to stop Dragmire.


End file.
